Idiots in Lust
by catbeaver
Summary: Shipping of Thalia and Percy. Sex scenes. Mature Language. If you do not like this shipping, please do not read it.
1. Chapter 1 - Idiots in Lust

Thalia knocked on Percy's cabin door, feeling excited and slightly nervous at how the night ahead might have in store for her. Her knock was answered with a deep voice; "Come in."

As she walked into the cabin she pulled off her trench coat, soaked from the rain and let it drop to the floor. Walking forwards and leaning against the back of Percy's desk chair where he was sat, she brushed her lips down the side of his ear and breathing out hot air onto his sweet spot, just behind his ear, making him start and jump up to face her.

"Thalia, what are y-"

He stopped mid-sentence, taking in the view before him. Thalia was dressed in a short skirt and black top, showing her figure and enhancing her breasts dramatically.

She pushed him against the wall before he could speak again, lifting lifting his top off and undoing his trousers. Percy didn't protest and kissed her back, pulling up her skirt to her pants where he could feel the soaked material against his fingers and felt her push against his hand. Thalia undid her bra and Percy's other hand came up and brushed against her breast and she moaned, pressing harder into his hand.

Percy kissed her again and pulled her to his bed, pressing harder against her pants until she gasped. He slipped a finger over the top of her pant line and gently held her breast. Thalia felt him hardening against her thigh through his boxers, pressing onto it. She wrapped her legs around him, flipping them over so she was on top. He took her top off and pulled her down to kiss him again, brushing their lips together and softly pressing his mouth to her skin again and again down to her boobs, kissing them, and feeling her growl against him.

Percy pulled Thalia over so they were next to each other, and pulled her pants down making her shudder. He stroked her clit and then again, agonisingly slowly and making the pressure inside Thalia unbearable and causing her to take his hand and attempt to force him to do it properly, but Percy resisted, building up the tension and making her wetter and wetter until she gasps "please" in his ear, and shuddered again as he stroked faster.

He kept going until she gasped and closed her eyes, kissing him hard and shaking until she came onto his hand and gasped again. She gently kissed him again and pulled him in for another soft kiss, as she pulled her leg up around his waist and his boxers down.

Thalia stroked up the underside of his member and kissed along his collarbone, listening to his breathing become heavier and more broken. She stopped and reached over to his bedside table, and pulled out a condom and looked at Percy meaningfully. He nodded.

She pushed the condom down over his member and turned so she was straddling him again, kissing him softly as she lowered down, directing him into her with her hand, moaning as he filled her.

She pulled up and lowered slowly to be careful, increasing the speed once she was sure, grinding down into his hips, forcing him to go deeper and deeper, gasping and breathing heavily, clutching the pillow either side of his head. She felt him tense up and she knew he was going to release. She moved faster and faster until the pressure within her was too much to bear and she let go, as did he, and they orgasmed together, leaving scratch marks down each others bodies.

She collapsed onto him and he wrapped his arms round her, and they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Morning Glory

Thalia woke up and turned over, feeling Percy's hot breath on her face and neck, making her feel cozy and warm under the covers. She could feel his naked body against hers, his arm draped over her and his face distorted against the pillow, snoring slightly. She laid there and thought about the night before, recalling how his face lit up at the sight of her body.

She cuddled closer and felt her hand accidently brush against his shaft and got an idea. She took a condom out of the drawer in the bedside table and slid it on slowly and carefully, feeling him become hard even though he was awake yet. She lifted her leg over him so she was partially straddling him and kissed him awake.

He opened his eyes sleepily and looked up at her, his eyes becoming wide and she moved down, causing him to enter her and he whimpered slightly.

"I thought it was my turn on top." He said slyly.

"Well, if you want me to stop-"she replied.

"No! I mean, that's not what I meant." He glanced down and then rolled her over so she was underneath, pushing deeper into her and she tensed up slightly. Percy smirked slightly, and kissed down her neck and across her collarbone, listening to her breathing increase in pace and closed her eyes. She tilted her head back slightly so he could kiss up her neck and to her ear, and he bit her ear slightly, as he pushed into her again, making her shudder and moan quietly. He kissed back along her jawline and to her lips, brushing them slightly with his and breathed hotly onto her face.

He got slightly closer and she tried to kiss him but he pulled away, making her open her eyes and look at him, curious. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. She grabbed his neck and pulled him down to kiss him and pushed her hips up, making him grasp and kiss her back forcefully. He pulled out and thrust in again, running one hand down her body and up again, cupping her breast and drummed his fingers slowly over it. She pushed her hips up again, and he pushed in and out of her faster until she moaned loudly and orgasmed, gasping, unable to catch her breath as he continued to move in and out of her and she orgasmed again. She clenched inside which caused him to cum, kissing him hard and running her hands through his hair as he groaned through her lips. He pulled out and rolled off her, both of them panting and breathless.


End file.
